Stage Fighting
Stage Fighting is the 3rd episode of Season One of Victorious. Plot Tori stumbles upon what appears to be a bully mercilessly attacking Beck, in the Black Box Theatre and tries comes to his rescue, only to find that the "bully" is actually a stunt man acting as a teacher's assistant for a stage fighting class. After her fellow classmates explain the situation to her, Tori ends up joining the class, and Jade and Tori are paired together for a fake fight. Tori thinks that Jade wants to use the excuse of a stage fight as an attempt to humiliate her by actually hurting her. Mere seconds after their fight scene begins, Jade accuses Tori of whacking her across the eye with the cane prop. However, André later finds out that Jade was lying and that her black eye was just make-up (this is revealed when a student accidentally splashes a drink in Jade's face in the lunch area). He tells Tori about Jade's lie, but Tori doesn't turn her in. When Jade inquires why, Tori points out that they go to the same school, and it won't be much fun if they kept going at each other. Jade calls a truce by helping her clean the theater, which was one of Tori's punishment for the whole stage fighting incident. They trick the police guard into doing the work for them and leave the room quickly after he becomes distracted. Meanwhile, Robbie falls in love with Trina after they're paired together in an audition for a World War II-era play. Their submarine scene includes a stage kiss, and he mistakes Trina's acting for a real kiss of love. He even goes so far as to kiss her during lunch, which Trina is horrified by. Cat later on explains to him that you can fake such passion through acting, and shows him how by kissing him. He again mistakes it for real love and asks her to meet his parents, to which she is alarmed by. Quotes [Andre and Cat want to hear Tori play the French horn] Andre: Play that funky music, white girl. Tori: You do realize I'm part Latina right? Andre: Well, then hit it, muchacha. plays the French horn horribly - Tori: Well, it looked like he was hurting you Beck. Jade: [suspiciously] Why do you care? Tori: Because I figured he already suffers enough pain dating you. - Tori: Why does she Jade hate me? Andre: Maybe she heard you play the French horn. In The Rehearsal Talking To Sinjin In The Episode Tori The Zombie. SInjin: Played The Disco Music By Accident. Jade: What Up With The Disco?! Sinjin: Sorry, I Hit The Wong Thing! Jade: No! 15 Years Ago Your Mother Gave Birth To The Wrong Thing! Trivia *First kiss between Robbie and Cat so far in the series. *First and last of the kisses between Robbie and Trina so far in the series (there were two). *Robbie kisses two girls in this episode and falls in love with both of them. *This is the first episode that Sinjin is absent. *Tori and Jade's skit was about an old lady coming home from Bingo Night and a mugger about to rob her. Ironically, the old lady was supposed to beat up the mugger. *The song that plays when Jade is scraping the walls with Tori was also used in the Zoey 101 episode, "Coffee Cart Ban". This is another show Victoria Justice starred in. *This is the first time where Robbie and Trina interacted with each other. *The hot blonde is also Tara from Freak the Freak Out. She was also "Tammy" from The Amanda Show sketch "The Girl's Room". Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas III as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Goofs *When Tori and Jade are cleaning up after the food fight scene, Jade accidently trips when she walks up to turn on the music. This was not meant to happen, but Dan Schneider decided to leave it in because Elizabeth Gillies stayed in character. Victoria's big, open-mouthed smile was not scripted as well; it was her reaction to Elizabeth's slip-up. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 03 Stage Fighting Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jade